regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 157
Recap ]] Inside Shenanigans, Paladin Sir Walker of Astair and Cleric Melchior of Voraci are having a discussion on Voraci's opinion on the Death Penalty and other finer aspects of religion. They are interrupted by a panicked halfling looking for help, but is scared away by Melchior. The halfling goes to a group of NPC adventurers and tells them about the goblin attack on the halfling wedding, and needing help to save the kidnapped people. The NPC adventurer party head out. Sir Walker and Melchior follow the NPC adventurer party, seeing if they can help, with Melchior feeling guilty over scaring the halfling. The group arrive at the wedding a few miles north of Bergshire. The Ranger, Temperance, finds the trail. Sir Walker and Melchior offer their services to aid the party, and the NPC party accept. The group arrive outside the goblin cave. Two dwarf and 1 gnome member of the party go in first. After some time, the gnome comes running out, explaining the goblins got the dwarves. Sir Walker and Melchior claw into the cave to help. Sir Walker is attacked by a goblin trap above the tunnel as he crawls, and the two party members keep moving forward to get past the trap. The party get to a larger chamber, where a creek is flowing though the middle and on the other side are 3 goblins behind spiked battlements. The goblins throw spears, one hitting Sir Walker in the cheek. Sir Walker leaps over the battlements and kills a goblin. Melchior also tries to jump over the battlements, but ends up impaling himself on them and dying. Sir Walker defeats the other 2 goblins and moves onward. He comes across the Goblin Cooking Chamber with 3 goblins inside. The goblins beat Sir Walker unconscious. Sir Walker wakes up to find himself tied up naked in the cooking chamber beside the halfling Best Man of the wedding, Oregano. Before Oregano is killed by the goblin chef, Sir Walker bluffs and says he is a zombie. Oregano plays along. The goblin shaman is summoned, but determines that Oregano isn't a zombie, so he is slain. Sir Walker convinces the Shaman that the Halflings would be willing to pay a big ransom for the return of the Bride and and Father of the Bride. The Shaman agrees to let Sir Walker and the Father of the Bridge go to collect 100 gold after Sir Walker swears to his god that he won't retaliate against any of the actions by the goblins. Sir Walker leaves the cave and meets back up with the remaining members of the NPC adventurer party. The NPCs are not pleased that they aren't going to get paid now, and head off. Sir Walker helps the Father of the Bride raise the ransom demand, then makes sure they get back to the goblin cave by the deadline. The Bride is freed and the money is handed over. Sir Walker returns to Shenanigans, having lost his armor, weapon and shield inside the Goblin Cave. Experience 945 exp Significant NPCs * Temperance - Ranger Adventurer who accepts the mission to save the kidnapped Halflings * Oregano - Halfling Bard with 18 Charisma & 3 Strength. Best Man at Wedding. Captured by Goblins. * Father of the Bride - Captured by Goblins Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Halfing Wedding site north of Bergshire * Goblin Cave in the Pocket Category:Shenanigans Episodes